


Divisible, Invisible

by unethicalcoffee



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unethicalcoffee/pseuds/unethicalcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny, Anna thinks, that for Elsa this is the first time they've kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divisible, Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by parts of "Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close" by Jonathan Safran Foer.

It's funny, Anna thinks, that for Elsa this is the first time they've kissed. Now more than ever it's real - her vehement grip on the fabric beneath her sister's shoulders; Elsa's bottom lip between her two, starved; their teeth clashing at times as each struggles to drink the other in, to find the other side of thirteen years - but Anna can't help the ghost that whispers in her ear, the memory that forces its way into her mind, that only she knows and only she can ever know. Her senses are flooded; she sees the back of the stables clear as day, feels the dull, insistent scratch of the brambles in which she hides and the overpowering scent of their fruit, tastes them sweet and sour, hears her heart drumming in her head like a call to arms. She watches as the stable hand takes Elsa by the shoulders and pulls her into him, wonders if it lasts as long as she thinks it does, if Elsa is pulling away because she doesn't like it or because she's frightened or maybe both. Maybe Anna's just a fourteen-year-old, too young and too ardent, but she wonders what Elsa would say if she could ask what it's like to kiss; in Anna's mind she laughs and tells her it's wet and warm and very strange at first, like this, she says, and takes her face in her soft (dry) hands and crashes their lips together and nothing can be more innocent or beautiful or strange. Yes, as far as Anna is concerned it was her sister that taught her what a kiss should be, and it's funny, she thinks, that Elsa is looking at her now like she doesn't know when she really ought to know better than anyone. But Anna will do what needs to be done, reteach everything Elsa needs to relearn, and it's funny, she thinks, because not everyone gets a second first kiss.


End file.
